SmPC21
is the 21st episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 18th episode of Glitter Force, and the 410th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In this episode, the girls work hard to earn the last Cure Decor piece to revive Royale Queen. The English title is "Wish Upon a Star". Synopsis The girls prepare to celebrate Tanabata when Pop returns to visit the group. After telling them about a similar custom from Märchenland- in which wishes are made to a Pegasus, they decide to celebrate both holidays. '' Summary Miyuki is looking out her window when Pop suddenly arrives, knocking into her. Candy cries out in joy at his arrival. Meanwhile, Joker looks at the countdown clock, called the Bad Energy Memory, and proclaims that Pierrot will be revived in two more turns. The girls welcome Pop to their secret base within the Library and he congratulates them for collecting most of the Cure Decor pieces. He then informs them that they just need one more piece to revive the Royale Queen and save Märchenland. Miyuki encourages her friends to keep going and they begin to get to work writing their wishes on paper slips called tanzaku for the approaching Tanabata Festival. Nao and Reika explained the story behind Tanabata: the two celestial lovers, Orihime and Hikoboshi, can only reunite on the day of Tanabata. In return, Pop tells them about a similar festival celebrated in Märchenland: Pegasus Day. The natives of Märchenland lay out candles and wish on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus would grant their wishes. The girls begin to hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree and Miyuki decides to use the Star Cure Decor as part of the decorations. After they finish, they head to the park to watch a once-in-a-lifetime meteor shower scheduled for the night of Tanabata. As this is going on, Akaoni meets with Joker and they begin to plan for their next scheme. The girls head to a good spot and get comfortable to patiently await the shooting stars. In this time, Miyuki brings up how happy she is to have met Candy, due to her making her life more interesting and happy. She then asks Candy what she wrote down on her tanzaku but Candy refuses to say. Suddenly, Akaoni appears to steal Bad energy from other people in the nearby area. The girls transform and watch as he transforms the bamboo tree into an Akanbe They begin fighting it but are soon overwhelmed by the Akanbe's chains and giant paper fan. Akaoni laughs at them for making wishes that will never come true, but Cure Happy refuses to take this to heart and claims that people work hard for their wishes, and as such, Pretty Cure will protect them and their smiles. They fight back with everything they have and eventually use their purification attacks on the Akanbe. The Akanbe releases the last Cure Decor, the Sunflower Decor, and Akaoni retreats. Just as they are about to place the last piece into the Decor Décor, however, Joker snatches both it and Candy away. The girls and Pop can only watch as Joker takes Candy away. A gust of wind blows Candy's tanzaku, showing that her wish was to be with the girls forever. Major Events *Joker appears before the girls for the first time. *The final Cure Decor is collected. *The Decor Décor, most of the Cure Decors, and Candy are taken by Joker. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Joker *Akaoni *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Hoshizora Ikuyo (shown in passing) *Kise Chiharu (shown in passing) *Midorikawa Siblings (As a picture) *Midorikawa Genji (As a picture) *Midorikawa Tomoko Edits in ''Glitter Force *Tanabata is referred to as the Star Festival, which is a valid alternate name for the holiday rather than being made up. **Chloe (Reika) refers to the legendary lovers Hikoboshi and Orihime as the Boy Star and the Girl Star. **The Tanabata bamboo is called a Wish Tree. Wish trees are trees by which wishes are made, making bamboo trees used for Tanabata a type of wish tree. *Pegasus Day is renamed Pegasus Night. *The combination of the girls' individual finishing attacks is named Glitter Force Spirit Blast. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes